


Reunion

by rabbitjesus



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitjesus/pseuds/rabbitjesus
Summary: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight is left to his fate in that dark bathroom, doomed to die and waiting to see Lawrence return.





	Reunion

He couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. Not the pain, not the fear, not the cold clamp constraining his ankle, nothing could break through this thick wall of fog that seemed to surround his whole body. Maybe he just was finally accepting his inevitable death by now, allowing the darkness to seep in from the edges of his vision while his mind’s eye only showed visceral streams of blood crawling down a hallway, leading only to the partial appendage of a dead man. Maybe he was still scared to die but he just couldn’t feel it. Maybe the severe amount of blood loss was starting to get to him. 

Whatever the case, Adam sure as fuck didn’t care about himself anymore. He felt like he’d been down here for weeks, and for all he knows he could have been. His shoulder was simultaneously on fire and unfeeling, and the ground is sticky with blood but he doesn’t know if it belongs to him or Zep. He had contemplated going as far as eating Zep at a few points, but all that would do is prolong his miserable suffering in this cramped room filled with the smell of rot and copper. None of this mattered anymore, because even on the brink of death the only thing on Adam’s mind was that stupid doctor he stalked for a couple bucks. Looking back, if he knew taking that job would land him chained in a dark bathroom for weeks and forced to kill after his only companion mutilated himself, he might not have taken it. 

He was about to die, and he only wished that he wouldn’t need to face it alone. He didn’t want to be rotting in the dark with a corpse that’s lost its head; it may be selfish, but goddamn he wished Lawrence was there. Lawrence left to save them, but if he were with Adam at least they could die together, instead of alone with only severe blood loss as company. He left to get the both of them help, and maybe he actually got out and was rescued, but Adam had a feeling Lawrence was lying dead in some dark hallway without an exit in sight. God, he missed that terrible excuse of an oncologist, no matter how overworked or morally questionable. He missed his stubbornness, his will, and his heroism to try to save Adam even after he heard his family was murdered, even though he too could die so soon. It was absolutely stupid, but Adam desperately didn’t want to be alone in death.

Everything was falling apart, and Adam’s vision was swimming. His eyes could no longer adjust to the darkness, everything around him fading to black. He couldn’t even hear his own heartbeat anymore, barely even conscious that he could still have more blood left to lose. His consciousness was slipping, and all thoughts he had about Lawrence or otherwise were slowly peeling away from the fingertips in his mind. Nothing made sense anymore, and if he tried he could almost believe he was just asleep in his shitty apartment; it wasn’t like he could feel anymore of the pain to prove him otherwise. Adam was losing his grip on reality, and he didn’t care anymore, because he no longer cared to try to stay in a world that hated him for merely trying to survive. It was sort of funny, because that’s what Jigsaw asked of his victims, yet that’s what condemned Adam to this hell.

He was in the middle of being almost amused by the hypocrisy of his situation when a loud dragging sound and a wash of light blinded the few senses he had left. He couldn’t move his head, but before his mind succumbed to the dark he glanced up to see the only thing he had been hoping for: Dr. Lawrence Gordon, opening the door to freedom. He kept his promise, he came back for Adam.

The feeling of relief soon retracted from a warm blanket enveloping Adam’s mind, and instead shifted into an icy-cold realization. Adam did desperately want to see Lawrence again, and in the time he was down here he had developed a sort of fantasy. He had only been here a few hours, but the blood loss made it feel like weeks, and in his thoughts he kept imagining a fantastic rescue. He would be lying there, bleeding out and barely alive with no reason to live, much like how he was right now. He would be on the brink of passing out, when the door across from him opened, and in walked in Lawrence, and he would have a prosthetic leg he could miraculously use and he would be surrounded by paramedics and the police. Sometimes in his dreams he imagined the police telling him they ran into jigsaw in the hallway, and they already killed him. Then, he would go to the hospital with his new trauma-friend Lawrence, and they would both survive to be able to finally grow past this day.

Life is oh so rarely fantastic though. The Lawrence he saw was not standing tall on two feet and surrounded by people waiting to help him and kill Jigsaw; this Lawrence was barely able to crawl his way through the doorway. His leg didn’t seem to be losing as much blood as it originally did, and the rest of Lawrence’s body was a chalky white that seemed to be barely keeping itself together. He was shaking, badly, and seemed to have a looser grasp on reality than even Adam felt like he had. Lawrence crawled his way to Adam and an agonizing pace, and Adam lied down on his stomach and went as far as his chain would allow to meet Lawrence halfway.

To say Lawrence looked half-dead would be an understatement, and to say he looked like a dead man walking would be insensitive. Adam was sure he didn’t look any better, but he couldn’t care less about that now, because after a few terrible moments, Lawrence was finally within arm’s reach. Adam grabbed the dying doctor, unable to believe he’d been lucky enough to die with him. He didn’t care how disturbing or selfish of a thought that was, because at least they wouldn’t be alone. He looked at Lawrence, and any pain he even imagined he could feel anymore disappeared, and he was finally relaxing, at peace with feeling his consciousness slip away. 

Lawrence looked pained, like he wanted to scream in frustration but sob at the futility of his actions at once. However, this expression was dulled by his glazed over eyes, trying so desperately to see the reality in front of him, but far too tired to focus on anything for long. That is, until he focused directly on his cell-mate and strange friend Adam Faulkner-Stanheight. 

Adam finally relaxed, not at peace with the fact that he would die in this bathroom, but he had finally accepted his inevitable fate. He looked at Lawrence’s figure, watching his breaths become slower and shallower. He closed his eyes, never planning to open them again, content with dying with the last sight in his eyes being his friend, Lawrence Gordon.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write this because I love procrastinating, but I plan to write more Saw things, including a one-shot where they escape, and a slightly longer chainshipping fic. Hopefully the editing and reading from my friend helped add more to the descriptions and tone :).


End file.
